Lussekatter With Love
by kRieZt
Summary: "…Jika kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang bisa membuatku merasa 'hebat'  baca : awesome , aku akan berangkat ke Swedia dan melamarmu langsung." Side story of DREAM CASTLE. Prussia/FemSweden. Warning inside!


**LUSSEKATTER WITH LOVE**

Cast : Prussia, Germany, fem!Sweden

Summary : "…Jika kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang bisa membuatku merasa 'hebat' (baca : awesome), aku akan berangkat ke Swedia dan melamarmu langsung."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : CRACK PAIR! OOC! I don't know fem!Sweden real name! and I own nothing! Don't like this pairing? Then don't read!

-000-

**Berlin, 1993**

_Normal's POV_

Ludwig Weillschmidt mengambil koran yang dilempar seorang penjual koran keliling di pagi hari. Kemudian koran itu di bawa ke ruang makan dan dibacanya bersama kakaknya. Aroma Wurst dan Potato Soup pagi itu begitu harum. Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak suka kopi, dia lebih memilih Black Tea untuk menemaninya sarapan.

"Ambilkan gula satu blok, Ludwig."

"Hm? Tidak biasanya, kau selalu minum dengan 2 blok gula."

"Gula membuatku sakit gigi."

"Minum teh manis mana bisa sakit gigi sih, Kak?"

"Semenjak sakit, aku jadi tidak suka yang manis-manis. Orang Perancis itu membawakan tart waktu dia menjengukku, dan aku berikan ke tetangga sebelah. Ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat…"

"Jadi, satu blok cukup kurasa. Haah, kalau aku tidak sakit, tart itu bisa habis olehku seorang."

Gilbert divonis Meningitis oleh dokter, setahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah Jerman bersatu. Kakinya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan, dan sistem gerak tubuhnya lama-lama semakin menurun. Dia menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia memilih tetap berada di rumah, beraktifitas menggunakan kursi rodanya. Dia lebih nyaman berada di rumah bersama adiknya.

Ting…tong…

"Biar aku yang terima, Kak."

Ludwig lalu beranjak dari ruang makan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ketika dibuka, dia mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan hiasan bunga di sisi kanan rambutnya. Dia mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna biru dengan pita kuning di kerah kemejanya. Kedua mata hijau wanita itu berkilau indah di balik kacamatanya.

"Bisa kubantu, Nona?"

"Err…sepertinya…aku salah rumah."

"Hm? Kau mencari siapa?"

"Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin salah. Seharusnya berada di sini. Err…namamu…Ludwig Weillschmidt?"

"I-iya, aku Ludwig. Dari mana kau tahu-"

"Oh, demi Tuhan, kau sudah besar sekarang!"

"Eeh? Ja-jadi, kita pernah saling kenal?"

"Aku tidak percaya, kau sudah sangat besar…"

Sementara yang di ruang makan, penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan adiknya di pintu rumah. Mengapa tidak dibawa masuk saja tamunya kalau memang banyak yang ingin dibicarakan? Gilbert mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari ruang makan dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Siapa, Ludwig?"

"Eh, err…di-dia mengenaliku, Kak."

"Siapa yang-"

Ketika Ludwig membawa masuk wanita itu, Gilbert hampir menahan total nafasnya dan dia merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ketika mata merahnya bertemu dengan kilau hijau mata wanita itu, waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

"Lu…Lucia…"

Wanita itu pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Gilbert. Dia sampai jatuh berlutut memeluknya. Air mata bahagia itu menetes membasahi wajahnya. Gilbert pun sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan wanita ini.

Sekali lagi…

"Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Lucia."

"_Min__Prins_…"

"Berdirilah, sayang. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Gilbert meraih kedua tangan wanita itu dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Dia menengadah dan menatap wajah cantik wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Sementara wanita itu malah tidak berani menatap Gilbert. Dia berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ludwig, siapkan teh untuk kita. Ah, jangan lupa gulanya satu blok."

"Ja."

Suasana pagi itu benar-benar menyemangati Gilbert. Dia tidak menyangka akan kedatangan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang banyak memberikan arti dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mungkin lupa dengan wanita ini, Ludwig. Aku pernah mengenalkannya padamu waktu kau masih kecil. "

"Oh ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?"

"Lucia Oxenstierna. Satu-satunya prajurit perempuan yang kutemui saat Prussia melawan Swedia di masa lalu. Dia pemimpin pasukan di kapal perang. Ketika itu, Prussia berhasil mengalahkan mereka, dan aku berniat untuk membawa nona manis ini ke Jerman."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membawanya?"

"Swedia sedang menghadapi perang melawan Russia kala itu. Aku lupa mana yang kalah dan mana yang menang. Tetapi pada saat itu Swedia tengah mengisolasi wilayahnya dari berbagai macam pengaruh, terutama Russia."

"Jadi…kau tidak membawanya karena…"

"Aku tidak ingin memberi pengaruh buruk untuknya."

Jika sudah banyak perempuan yang dikenal oleh Gilbert di masa lalunya, maka yang satu ini berbeda untuknya. Lucia Oxenstierna begitu berbeda di matanya, begitu istimewa sampai dia tidak berani menariknya dari Swedia dengan alasan tidak ingin memberikan pengaruh buruk untuknya.

"Apa kabar kakakmu, Lucia?"

"Dia baik. Kami berdua sudah berhenti bertugas di angkatan perang."

"Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana kau mengayun pedang besar itu. Apa tanganmu masih menyimpan bekas lukanya?"

Lucia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ditutup sarung tangan. Kemudian dia membuka sarung tangannya dan menunjukkan bekas lukanya kepada Gilbert. Torehan panjang dari telapak tangan sampai ke pergelangannya menyisakan kenangan tidak enak untuk Gilbert. Sedari dulu, dia sering menyuruh Lucia untuk berhenti berperang. Tetapi wanita itu tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai prajurit. Banyak luka dan derita dialaminya.

Entah sampai kapan…

"Aku pikir tadi aku salah rumah."

"Hahaha...aku tidak pernah pindah rumah, Lucia. Rumah ini sudah cukup nyaman, walau beberapa kali aku sering lihat di koran promosi rumah baru. Tapi yah, banyak sekali kenangan di rumah ini. Termasuk kau, adalah bagian dari kenangan itu juga."

"Dan Ludwig sudah sangat besar sekarang."

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Ludwig memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka. Dengan alasan, dia ingin menyiapkan makan siang yang istimewa karena sudah kedatangan tamu istimewa. Dia akan memperhatikan kakaknya dari jauh.

"Anak itu masih kecil saat aku pertama kali bertemu. Dan pagi tadi, aku hampir pingsan mengetahui bahwa dia sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang."

"Berkat bantuanmu juga, Lucia, dia menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang."

"Tetapi kau yang merawatnya, aku hanya sehari mengurusnya waktu itu. Dia bukan anak yang menyusahkan ketika ditinggal olehmu, kau tahu?"

"Siapa dulu yang membesarkannya? Hahahaha…"

"Kau…juga banyak berubah, _Min__Prins_."

"…"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau di kursi roda sekarang?"

"Oh, aku hanya mulai kelelahan berjalan. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhku, jadi yah, beginilah. Tapi aku heran, Lucia. Bokongku sama sekali tidak bertambah besar walau aku sudah setahun ini duduk terus! Hahahaha!"

"Dasar bodoh! Namanya juga sedang sakit, mana bisa tambah besar sih? Aku malah tidak percaya kau sedang sakit. Kau tampak sehat untukku."

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah menilai diriku sakit, Cantik. Hehehe…"

"Memangnya kau sakit apa, Gilbert?"

"Tidak penting untukmu mengetahuinya. Katakan padaku, apakah kau senang bertemu denganku dalam keadaan sehat?"

"…"

"Hey, ayolah. Kau bilang aku tidak sakit, jadi aku pun tidak akan menganggap diriku sedang sakit. Aku ini sehat, masih bisa cubit pipimu juga. Hahahaha…"

"Ack! Sakit, bodoh!"

Gilbert paling tidak bisa diam kalau sudah bertemu dengan Lucia. Meski sampai detik ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap wanita itu, tetapi kebahagiaan itu mendadak menguasainya ketika wanita ini tiba-tiba datang kembali dalam hidupnya.

Peperangan antara Swedia melawan Prussia di masa lalu menyisakan banyak kenangan untuk mereka. Setelah Prussia berhasil menguasai Pommern, wilayah Swedia yang terletak di utara Jerman, yang terjadi kemudian kedua negeri itu tidak lagi bermusuhan. Perjanjian perdamaian ditandatangani supaya tidak ada lagi peperangan di antara keduanya. Gilbert mengenal Lucia lebih jauh setelahnya. Keduanya berhubungan sangat baik, sampai pernah suatu hari Gilbert membawa Lucia pergi ke Jerman dan mengenalkan kepada Ludwig kecil.

Bagi Gilbert, satu tantangan memenangkan hati Lucia adalah menghadapi kakaknya. Sampai sekarang, Gilbert bisa dibilang agak segan dengan laki-laki berparas datar itu. Betapa Berwald Oxenstierna menjaga adiknya, bahkan keinginan Gilbert untuk menikahinya saja tidak pernah tersampaikan.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari, Lucia?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin berkunjung kemari. Berwald selalu melarangku. Dia tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di Jerman."

"Mencariku?"

"Karena aku tidak punya tujuan lain kalau kemari."

"Apa reaksinya ketika dia tahu kau akan kemari?"

"Dia marah besar sebenarnya. Tetapi…"

"…"

"Aku bersikeras mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku ingin mencarimu. Aku sampai memohon padanya, dan akhirnya dia mengizinkanku pergi."

"Dan akhirnya kau menemukanku, sayang."

Gilbert memainkan rambut panjang Lucia. Wanita itu pun tersenyum malu-malu, bahkan kedua pipinya hampir merona. Siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya mereka ini menyimpan perasaan begitu mendalam? Perbedaan negara dan budaya, serta jarak yang jauh, telah memisahkan mereka. Sampai sekarang, perasaan kedua insan ini tidak pernah terungkap satu sama lain. Gilbert kemudian disibukkan dengan peperangan dan konflik lain di negaranya. Lucia juga sering dilarang kakaknya kalau hendak bepergian ke luar Swedia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lucia? Ceritakan semuanya tentangmu."

"Tidak banyak yang berubah. Setelah berhenti dari badan pertahanan, kakakku sekarang punya usaha ukir-ukiran di rumah. Intinya, kami ingin berhenti dari yang namanya berperang, membawa senjata, atau apa pun yang ada kaitannya dengan perang."

"Kau dan kakakmu adalah prajurit hebat."

"…"

"Peperangan itu juga sangat melelahkanku, Lucia. Dan aku bersyukur sekarang Jerman sudah tidak lagi terlibat dalam perang apa pun."

"Ya, Swedia sudah semakin tenang sekarang. Tidak ada lagi peperangan dan lainnya. Tadinya aku berharap kaulah yang akan mencariku di Swedia. Tetapi kemudian aku tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan ini."

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini sudah hilang kontak darimu. Selama pemerintahan barat dan timur, akses mengirim surat sudah tidak semudah dulu. Bahkan mengirim surat ke adikku saja tidak bisa. Aku hampir kehilangan kesempatan berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatku. Kau yang jauh sekali pun, adalah harapanku."

"…"

"Kau sedih tidak terhubung denganku?"

"…Ya."

"Maukah kau memaafkan pangeranmu ini?"

Sekali lagi Gilbert memanjakan Lucia dengan menyentuh pipinya yang halus. Lucia kemudian meraih tangan Gilbert dan menciumnya. Betapa Gilbert ingin mencium Lucia, tetapi ia tidak berani karena khawatir akan melukai perasaannya. Selama mereka saling mencintai, Gilbert belum pernah mencium Lucia. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Lucia tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh bersama ksatria Teutonic itu.

Mereka tahu, mereka saling mencintai…

Dan kata-kata cinta itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut masing-masing…

"Err…Kak?"

Keheningan di antara mereka kemudian buyar ketika Ludwig memanggil kakaknya. Gilbert langsung salah tingkah ketika adiknya melihat apa yang dilakukannya kepada Lucia.

"Ya, Ludwig?"

"Makan siang sudah siap."

"Kita akan makan siang di taman, Ludwig. Maukah kau menyiapkannya di luar?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan mejanya di luar."

Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan saja dari Gilbert, dia tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Lucia terganggu. Dia menghela nafas panjang ketika adiknya keluar ke taman untuk menyiapkan meja di taman.

"Gilbert, aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu dari Swedia."

"Whoa, makanan kesukaanku?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bawa banyak. Mungkin cukup untuk satu hari ini."

Lucia mengeluarkan satu kotak dari tas bawaannya. Satu kotak itu berisi _Lussekatter_, semacam roti kecil dengan satu kismis di atasnya. Makanan selingan khas dari Swedia. Gilbert suka sekali roti ini ketika dia berada di Swedia. Dan Lucia selalu menghidangkan roti ini dengan secangkir teh.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencoba makanan ini. Ah, aku ingat aroma teh yang pernah kau sajikan dulu waktu aku di Swedia."

"Sayangnya aku tidak _Soderblanding_ yang kau maksud, Gilbert. Kau tahu? Teh itu sekarang menjadi sangat popular di Stockholm."

"Kapan kau kemari lagi? Bawakan aku teh enak itu, OK?"

"Ya, Min Prins."

"Swedia…semuanya akan menjadi kenangan untukku."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertahan hidup atau tidak dengan penyakit ini. Masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Aku memperhatikan perkembangan Jerman dari nol sampai begitu bernilai di mata dunia. Dan aku bangga dengan hasilnya."

"Gilbert…"

"Jika aku mati, mungkin aku akan mati dengan bahagia. Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan tentang negeri ini-"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bicara begitu, Gilbert?"

"Oh, err…yah, karena dokter bilang aku sudah tidak akan bertahan lama lagi."

"Tidak mungkin! Memangnya kau sakit apa sih? Begitu berbahayakah? Jelaskan padaku, Gilbert!"

Gilbert terkejut ketika Lucia mulai terlihat cemas. Satu tangannya menggenggam lengan Gilbert dengan kuat. Genggamannya terasa gemetar oleh Gilbert.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang."

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Gilbert. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, seperti dulu. Kau sering bercerita tentang negerimu, kau sering bercerita tentang adikmu. Ceritalah, aku akan menjadi pendengar setiamu."

"Lucia…"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sakit apa. Tetapi jika kau sudah divonis seperti itu, pasti penyakit itu sangat berbahaya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit yang aku derita. Aku bukan orang lemah, Lucia. Ludwig juga memperlakukanku seperti orang sehat. Maka itu aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku sedang sakit."

"Tapi…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Lucia?"

Lucia semakin mempererat genggamannya ke lengan Gilbert. Dan laki-laki berambut merengkuhnya, membelai kepalanya dengan sayang. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin kebersamaannya ini berakhir.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Lucia. Karena aku pun tidak takut menghadapi kematianku."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Gilbert."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…karena…"

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengarmu, sayang."

"Hentikan memainkan rambutku, Gilbert!"

"Aku mau dengar jawabanmu. Jika kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang bisa membuatku merasa 'hebat' (baca : awesome), aku akan berangkat ke Swedia dan melamarmu langsung."

"Oh, sudahlah lupakan soal itu, Gilbert."

"Tidak rugi lho menikah denganku, Lucia. Kau tidak akan menyesal punya suami sehebat aku, kau tahu? Maka itu, berikan alasan mengapa kau ingin aku tetap hidup."

Ketika ditanya begitu, Lucia hanya bisa menunduk malu. Dia tahu sedari dulu Gilbert ingin menikahinya. Namun Gilbert selalu mengatakan dia tidak berani berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dia mengaku belum punya cara yang tepat untuk mengambil hati kakaknya. Kadang Lucia tidak pernah menganggap serius perkataan Gilbert soal pernikahan itu.

Karena rasanya itu tidak mungkin…

Ya, itu tidak mungkin…

Baginya…

"Kak, ayo makan. Nanti keburu dingin."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terpotong sampai di situ karena Ludwig sudah selesai menyiapkan meja di taman. Makan siang pun juga sudah siap. Semenjak sakit, Gilbert menolak semua makanan yang digoreng. Dia merubah gaya hidupnya, tentunya berkat bantuan Ludwig, menjadi sedikit vegetarian.

"Aku selalu suka _Pichelsteiner_ buatanmu, Ludwig. Sup daging dan kentang ini akan selalu menghangatkanku. Oh ya, Lucia. Kau harus coba _Semmelknodel_ ini. Apalagi buatan adikku, rasanya istimewa! Berbeda dengan dumpling buatan Asia mana pun!"

"Ludwig belajar memasak dari siapa?"

"Err…sebenarnya aku belajar sendiri-"

"Tentunya berkat bantuanku juga, Lucia. Dia itu tadinya takut menyalakan kompor! Hahahaha!"

"Diam, Kak."

"Dan…mari kita bersulang. Aku senang sekali bisa menikmati makan siang dengan tamu spesial dari Swedia. Bersulang untuk Lucia Oxenstierna. Calon istri ksatria hebat Gilbert Beilschmidt. Hahahaha!"

"Demi Tuhan, jangan dengarkan dia, Ludwig."

"Err…"

"Dia tidak serius mengatakan itu. Jadi abaikan saja kata-kata kakakmu, OK?"

Suasana makan siang begitu meriah. Gilbert banyak bercerita kepada Ludwig tentang Lucia. Bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, berkenalan, sampai punya niat untuk melamar wanita cantik ini. Ludwig menilai, kakaknya serius. Walau Lucia menanggapinya dengan dingin, tapi dia tahu bagaimana perasaan kakaknya. Terlepas dari penyakit yang sedang di deritanya, Gilbert seperti menemukan semangat baru.

Ludwig senang melihat kakaknya begitu bahagia…

"Ayo, Ludwig. Tambah lagi birnya. Ah, Lucia. Kau jangan minum bir banyak-banyak, nanti kau tidak akan cantik lagi."

"Kakak! Dia itu suka aneh-aneh, Nona Lucia."

"Yah, kakakmu sedari dulu itu memang suka aneh. Makanya aku tidak pernah menganggap serius kata-katanya."

"Tapi aku serius mau menikahimu, Lucia. Dan aku akan mengutarakan itu langsung kepada kakakmu, kepada rajamu, kepada siapa saja yang ada di Swedia."

Lucia hanya mengangkat alis sambil menegak habis wine di gelasnya. Sementara Ludwig menanggapinya dengan curiga. Benarkah ini adalah wanita yang disukai kakaknya? Mengapa dia tidak pernah bercerita soal ini? Jika Lucia tidak pernah datang ke rumah ini, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan tahu siapa cinta pertama kakaknya.

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung sampai menjelang petang. Lucia menikmati secangkir kopi khas Jerman dan Semmelknodel yang tadi dia cicipi saat makan siang. Ternyata itu enak, dan Ludwig dengan senang hati membuatkannya lagi untuknya.

"Nona Lucia, kau akan ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

"Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa, Ludwig. Aku harus segera kembali ke Swedia malam ini juga. Aku sudah pesan tiket penerbangannya."

"Apa? Pasti Berwald yang menyuruhmu pulang cepat! Aku minta nomer teleponnya, dan akan kusuruh dia membiarkanmu tinggal sehari lagi di sini."

"Walau itu bukan keinginan kakakku, Gilbert, aku akan tetap pulang hari ini juga. Kapan-kapan aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama."

"Oh, aku tahu! Aku akan ikut ke negaramu dan melam-"

BLETAK!

Gilbert akhirnya diam setelah Ludwig menjitak kepalanya. Laki-laki bermata merah itu spontan langsung marah dan giliran dia mengacak-acak rambut Ludwig. Ini mengundang tawa di dalam hati Lucia. Dia tahu Gilbert sedang sakit, dan dia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sedang menjangkiti Gilbert. Tetapi yah, seperti yang dia bilang tadi.

Gilbert tampak sehat…

Dia baik-baik saja…

"Kau yakin akan pulang malam ini, Lucia?"

"Ya, aku akan segera pulang malam ini. Setidaknya, sore aku harus sudah sampai bandara."

"Aku sedih kau pulang cepat."

"…"

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa alasanmu ingin aku tetap hidup?"

"Gilbert…"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu. Jadi sebaiknya, kau kembali lagi kemari dengan jawaban pasti. Atau aku akan menyusulmu ke Swedia dan menagih jawabanmu. Sepakat?"

"Err…"

"Aku tidak mau dengan jawaban lain, kecuali 'ya' dari bibir manismu."

Tidak hanya Gilbert yang sedih. Lucia pun sama sedihnya, dan dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini meninggalkan Jerman, meninggalkan Gilbert. Melihat Gilbert cemberut, Lucia kemudian menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan sayang di kening laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Aku akan kembali, Gilbert. Aku janji."

"Kau dan aku sama-sama mantan pejuang. Jadi kau harus benar-benar bisa memegang janji, OK?"

"Ya, aku janji."

"…"

"Jangan marah, ya?"

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi…"

"Apa?"

"Aaargh, ayolah! Tinggallah sehari lagi di Jerman! Setidaknya, aku bisa lebih lama menikmati kebersamaan ini denganmu."

"Maka itu, tetaplah hidup, Min Prins."

"Eh?"

"Tetaplah hidup. Dengan begitu, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Dan berjanjilah akan selalu menungguku datang lagi ke sini, OK?"

"Kau ini…Ayolah, sayang. Pangeranmu ini kesepian tanpamu, kau tahu?"

"Kau punya adik yang luar biasa, Gilbert. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian."

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali, Lucia."

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum cerah sebelum memohon diri untuk pergi. Gilbert menyuruh Ludwig mengantarnya sampai ke pintu pagar. Dia sendiri akan beristirahat. Hari ini dia sangat bersemangat, sampai dia tidak tahu kalau sudah merasa lelah.

"Aku mau mengantarmu sampai bandara jika kau bersedia."

"Tidak usah, Ludwig. Aku bisa pergi ke bandara sendiri."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Kakakku jadi semakin bersemangat."

"Ya, aku senang melihat dia baik-baik saja."

"Sebenarnya…dia itu menderita Meningitis. Sesuatu merusak sel syaraf motoriknya, sehingga dia mengalami kelumpuhan. Dia menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit, menolak diperiksakan ke dokter."

"Benarkah dia tidak akan bertahan lama, Ludwig?"

"Ya, itu yang aku tahu dari dokter. Gilbert menolak semua tehnik pengobatan. Maka inilah yang terjadi padanya."

"Tetapi dia tidak sakit, dia terlihat sehat. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan sakit parah seperti itu, Ludwig."

"…"

"Sedari dulu, dia adalah ksatria hebat. Ksatria yang sangat disegani musuh-musuhnya. Aku berhadapan dengannya di peperangan, rasanya sudah sangat gugup setengah mati."

"Nona Lucia, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu."

"Ya?"

"Kau…mencintai kakakku?"

Ketika Ludwig bertanya demikian, langkah Lucia tiba-tiba berhenti dan dia menunduk malu. Dia tidak ingin menjawab, dia tidak ingin menjawabnya sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya bingung.

"Bagaimana? Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"Err…"

"Walau kau bilang dia tidak pernah serius ingin menikahimu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya serius. Kau juga merasakan itu khan?"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kakakku jatuh cinta kepada wanita secantik dirimu, Nona Lucia. Dia tidak pernah cerita, jadinya aku tidak tahu."

"…"

"Kau tidak mau dia tahu, Nona Lucia?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ludwig. Errm…"

"…"

"A-aku…aku memang mencintainya. Ta-tapi…aku tidak tahu bagaimana bilangnya…"

"OK, itu sudah menjadi jawaban untukku. Sekarang, benarkah kakakku sedari dulu ingin melamarmu?"

"Itu hanya gurauannya saja, Ludwig. Sudah kubilang dia tidak pernah serius-"

"Kalau ternyata suatu hari dia benar-benar berangkat ke Swedia dan melamarmu?"

"Oh, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Hey, menurutku itu mungkin saja terjadi. Kakakku tidak peduli dirinya sakit. Kalau dia serius, dia akan melakukannya. Apa kau sudah siap jika suatu hari dia akan melamarmu?"

Lucia semakin tidak berani menjawab, dan dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ludwig sampai memandangnya lebih dekat, dan dia melihat kedua pipi Lucia merona merah. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti…"

"Eh?"

"Yah, semoga aku tidak salah dengar tadi. Dia bilang, kau tidak akan menyesal punya suami sehebat dia. Aku rasa dia ada benarnya."

"Be-begitu…"

"Karena kakakku tidak pernah mengecewakan orang yang dicintainya. Jadi, maukah kau datang kembali untuk menerima lamarannya, Nona Lucia?"

Tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir manis wanita itu. Yang ada kemudian dia memeluk Ludwig dan berbisik di telinganya.

"_Ya…ya, aku bersedia…"_

Ludwig mencium kening wanita itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dia membukakan pagar dan mengizinkan Lucia keluar. Ludwig kemudian kembali masuk dan menemui kakaknya yang sedang beristirahat di kamar. Dia mendapati Gilbert sudah rebahan di tempat tidur sambil mengurut-urut kakinya.

"Mau kupijat, Kak?"

"Hn."

"Dia tidak mau kuantar sampai bandara. Aku tidak mau memaksa, jadi kubiarkan saja."

"…"

"Hey, kenapa jadi diam? Sedih ditinggal pulang Lucia?"

"Aaaargh, aku ingin dia ada di sini sehari lagi. Ludwig! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membujuknya?"

"Kau mencintainya, iya khan?"

"Apa sih yang kau tanyakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kakakku yang hebat, ternyata pemalu juga ya."

"DIAM!"

"Lho, aku hanya berbicara kenyataan kok. Lucia itu wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak heran kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta padanya."

"Jika aku tidak mencintainya, kenapa aku bersikeras untuk menikahinya? Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti dari kata-kataku itu, Ludwig!"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Gilbert menatap Ludwig agak marah. Tetapi kedua pipinya merona karena Gilbert sebenarnya tidak ingin memberikan jawaban kepada adiknya. Ini mengundang tawa untuk Ludwig. Sambil terus memijati kaki kakaknya, dia tertawa.

"Jujurlah sedikit pada dirimu, Kak. Hehe…"

"Uurgh…haruskah aku mengucapkannya lebih keras, Ludwig?"

"Ya, kalau memang perlu. Tapi yah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja dari dulu?"

"Menurutmu, aku cocok dengannya?"

"Sangat cocok."

"Benarkah?"

"Ayo, Kak. Bilang sekali lagi, kau mencintanya. Kali ini lebih jelas."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo bilang."

"Ti-dak-ma-u…"

"Gilbert…sudahlah, mengaku saja. Karena Lucia juga mencintaimu."

Begitu Ludwig mengatakan demikian, Gilbert langsung bangkit dari posisinya berbaring. Dia menatap adiknya, kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Ludwig."

"Lalu?"

"Duuuh…jangan bahas itu lagi, Ludwig! Aku mau tidur! Selamat mal-"

"Eits, jangan bersembunyi dariku, Kak. Kau mau mendengar jawaban dari Lucia atau tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, buka selimutmu, Kak. Kita bicarakan baik-baik."

"Memangnya kalian sempat berbicara apa sebelum Lucia pulang tadi?"

"Tidak banyak, tetapi kemudian aku mendapat poin penting dan kau harus tahu, Kak. Aku harap ini bisa memberikan semangat untukmu."

"…?"

"Lucia mau kembali ke sini, dengan alasan dia akan menerima lamaranmu."

"Jangan bohong, Ludwig."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bohong. Dia berbicara sendiri padaku."

"Hmm…"

"Kau senang?"

"Aku memang serius ingin melamar dia, Ludwig. Yah, aku memang mencintainya. Tanpa kau tanya pun, kau bisa lihat bagaimana aku memperlakukan dirinya."

"Bukankah itu kabar bagus untukmu?"

"…"

"Bersemangatlah…"

"Aku mencintainya, Ludwig. Betapa aku mengagumi wanita itu dalam hidupku. Namun perasaanku hampir hilang ditelan waktu karena menghadapi banyak persoalan. Aku sedih melupakannya, dan aku ingin menyalahkan diriku telah melupakannya. Begitu lama…"

Gilbert tersenyum sedih. Sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, seakan dia sedang memainkan rambut Lucia. Seperti tadi siang dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak sempurna untuknya, Ludwig. Apa benar dia mau menerimaku?"

"Kau kurang percaya diri, Kak?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, hey! Aku yakin bisa melamarnya! Oh, rasanya aku ingin sekali terbang ke Swedia dan langsung bicara pada kakaknya. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku."

"Maka tunggulah, Kak. Tunggu saja saat yang tepat untuk bisa mewujudkan semua itu. Tetaplah hidup, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Lucia."

"Ludwig…"

"Jika kau mati, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang paling sedih. Aku juga, akan menjadi orang yang paling sedih."

"Aaaaww…jangan bicara begitu, adikku sayang. Aku sayang padamu, dan aku juga sayang Lucia. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. OK?"

"…"

"Aku berharap Lucia akan datang lagi kemari. Ah, akan lebih lengkap jika dia datang dengan Lussekatter-nya lagi. Hebat sekali wanita itu bisa membuatku mengingat kembali ke masa lalu, hanya dengan satu gigitan roti manis khas Swedia itu."

Dan yah, itu semua karena Lucia membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Meski kata-kata cinta itu tidak pernah terucap, Gilbert dan Lucia merasa tidak perlu mengucapkannya. Hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu, dan harus dilakukan dengan cinta kasih…

~the end~

Err…abal? Geje? gak meaning? Atau malah not worth at all?

Oh well, just a trial and error… =="

Keterangan :

Lussekatter = roti manis khas Swedia

Sonderblanding = teh rempah khas Swedia

Pichelsteiner = semacam sup daging dan kentang khas Jerman

Semmelknodel = mirip siomay, khas Jerman

Weissbier = kalo gak tau ini, kebangetan! Hahaha-*digampar

Min Prins = Pangeranku (Swedish)


End file.
